


Ch 1: Should he stay, or should he go?

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia had kicked Hank out but what will happen when he shows up unexpectedly?





	Ch 1: Should he stay, or should he go?

She had kicked Hank out after seeing his infidelity with her Second Sight. He had shown up to Miss Robichaux's Academy unannounced and was now following Cordelia upstairs to their formerly shared bedroom to get his things. Cordelia wanted him gone for good, but he didn’t want that. 

Cordelia started toward the closet to get the box she had thrown all his stuff in. Before she could open the closet door, she felt Hank softly grabbed ahold of her wrist. “Baby don’t do this. I made a mistake, I love you.”

Cordelia turned to face him. “Hank, our marriage has been falling apart for years and I just can’t overlook this.” 

Hank was still holding her wrist, only now he was softly rubbing her inner wrist with his thumb. Cordelia found the touch strangely soothing. She locked eyes with him and she must admit that he was very handsome even if he wasn’t the best husband. 

Hank looked at his wife’s beautiful eyes and knew that he wanted her, and he had to try to change her mind. He brought his other hand up and softly rested it on her left side and gently walked her backward until her back was against the still closed closet door. 

“Cordelia, I can make this up to you. I want to make it work.” He let go of her wrist and was now pushing her hair back behind her ear. “Remember all the good times we had.” He took a step forward and his body was pressed tightly against Cordelia. Cordelia’s breath hitched as Hank brought his face just inches away from hers. She brought her right hand up and rested it on his chest and let her left hand rest on his stomach.

Hank started whispering, “Remember all the things you begged me to do to you. Remember all the times you moaned my name, and how sometimes when we were downstairs eating breakfast at the table with all the girls my hand would make its way up your leg and you would let me slip a finger…or two…in.” 

Cordelia did remember, her breathing started to get harder and Hank was letting his hand move farther down her side toward the hem of her knee length black dress. His hand was now inside the bottom of her dress and moving its way up her thigh. Cordelia didn’t stop him she knew she shouldn’t let this happen, but god did she want it.  
“You are so beautiful.” Hank’s hand pressed firmly against the outside of her underwear. Cordelia let out a soft “Ah” and her eyelids fluttered for a second. She grabbed the back of his neck with her other hand still on his chest and pulled him to her lips. 

She kissed him roughly and passionately. She couldn’t take it anymore, she bit his bottom lip looking for an entrance. It worked, he parted his lips and let her slip her tongue in his mouth. His tongue eagerly met hers. 

While still kissing he slipped her underwear aside and slipped two fingers inside her. Cordelia moaned into his mouth and grinded her hips toward him. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly. Cordelia was grabbing his neck with both hands, clinging onto him. If she didn’t have the closet door behind her for support she felt like she would collapse. Her legs were getting weak.

He hit a spot inside her that felt amazing. She moaned and trailed her right hand from his neck, down his abdomen, and farther down still. She was pleased with what she found there. She could feel his hardness through his jeans. She grabbed his hardness with her hand and Hank groaned.

“Damn,” Hank said. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with lust and that turned him on even more. “Enough of this, let me fuck you.” She smirked when the words left his lips. He took this as a sign to proceed.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her underwear down with his hand. He bent down to pull them off of her and threw them on the floor. Cordelia rubbed his dick until he bent over and she couldn’t reach him anymore. He then stood back up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Cordelia’s eyes watched him in anticipation.

He pulled his dick out and watched Cordelia’s expression become needy. He felt proud of himself in that moment. He held her against the door and began kissing her. They were both breathing heavily and Hank pulled her dress above her waist and pulled her right leg up to encourage her to wrap it around his hip. 

She wrapped her leg around his hip and waited for him. She could feel his boner graze her leg as he moved even closer. She couldn’t wait. He brought his dick up to her entrance and pushed inside. “Oh,” it was pure pleasure as she felt his penis move into her fully. 

Cordelia and Hank flashed each other lusty smiles. Hank was thrusting his penis in and out of her. They both let out moans of pleasure. They loved the way each other’s body felt against their own. 

Hank counted his lucky stars that he was able to feel her body again after messing up their marriage so horribly. He leaned his whole body into her and held her back firmly against the door. He laid his head on her shoulder and started thrusting harder and faster. Cordelia felt his pace change and grabbed onto the back of his shoulder and his neck. She bit her lip at how good he felt as he held her waist. 

He decided to move his right hand from her waist and touched her clit. She gasped. He smiled to himself and moved his lips to her neck. He bit her and began sucking while moved his finger around in circles on her clit.

Cordelia moaned louder than before and rolled her hips into him loving the moment. Hank didn’t let up. He kept going and then started rubbing her clit faster all while continuing his thrusting. “Hank.” He loved that moan of hers. He began to pick up the intensity of his thrusts. Cordelia couldn’t stop moaning. “Fuck Hank…soo good..”  
He felt her legs begin to shake and her back arch. He sucked her neck even harder. He knew how to make her squirm. He could feel himself about to get off but not before Cordelia’s moans got even louder and her head fell back against the closet door. 

Cordelia could feel herself about to burst. His assault on her was something that she would never forget. Her orgasm was building and building, she could feel it come at any second. 

“OH!” here it was. The feeling burst all through her body and she was putty in Hank’s hands. “HANNNKK!” she screamed. She was holding onto him for dear life. Her muscles were contracting around him. It was the sweetest release she had ever felt. 

When Hank felt her begin contracting around him, he pulled his mouth away from her neck and groaned. He was going to cum. He could tell that Cordelia was currently in Heaven as she was still experiencing her strong orgasm. The thought was too much for him and he came while helping her ride out the last remnants of her orgasm.  
Their bodies relaxed against each other and Hank pulled out of her. He disliked the fact that he had to leave her body. He would keep his penis in her forever if he could. He had never been with a woman that felt half as good as Cordelia. 

They were still leaning against the closet door as they recovered from their orgasms. They were trying to catch their breath. Hank put his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry Cordelia. I love you, please don’t make me leave. We can take it day by day.” He said it so sweetly.

Cordelia thought about it quickly. What could one more chance hurt? Like he said they could take it day by day. She looked him in the eye and smiled. “I missed you.”  
Hank couldn’t believe what he just heard he thought he had ruined everything. “So I can stay?”

“Yes.” 

Hank was ecstatic. He gently kissed Cordelia one last time. They smiled sweetly at each other before Cordelia put her underwear back on and they both straightened their clothes. They couldn’t remember feeling this hopeful and happy in awhile. They walked to the bedroom door and Cordelia opened it. They walked down the hall and began walking downstairs.

Cordelia walked into the kitchen with Hank just a step behind her. When they entered the room there sat Madison, Zoe, and Queenie all at the table eating dinner. Queenie looked up at Cordelia. Zoe glanced up at Cordelia and quickly looked away shyly. Cordelia noticed and furrowed her brow slightly. She then looked at Queenie whose stare was still on her with a hint of a smile on her face.

Cordelia glanced at Madison who was now looking at her harshly. “Oh Cordy, you’re not that quiet. Who knew you were such a freak,” she said cruelly followed by her and Queenie bursting into laughter. Zoe looked down at her lap uncomfortably. Cordelia felt herself blush.

Madison opened her mouth again, “You might want to put some concealer on that huge hickey, bitch.” 

“Madison that’s highly inappropriate,” Cordelia stated. As they continued laughing Cordelia turned around and met Hank’s gaze. They gave each other a sheepish look but knew it was worth it they would just have to keep in mind that other people were within earshot next time.


End file.
